<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Reputation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444708">Breeding Ground: Reputation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter shows up at a Taylor Swift concert and ends up leaving with a lot more than he'd expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Reputation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts">megamatt09</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter, or Hadrian Peverell as he was more often known as nowadays, stood in London's renowned Wembley Stadium watching three attractive women cavort on stage with. A blonde and two brunettes - or, to be more accurate, Taylor Swift, Camila Cabello, and Charli XCX. They were currently singing one of Taylor's biggest hit songs, Shake It Off, which most of the crowd was enthusiastically and badly singing along and dancing to. And Harry just smiled, his hands in his pockets, as he admired the glittering golden podium and the giant inflatable snake with its realistic-looking scales.</p><p>The three singers tried their best to interact with their fans, occasionally holding their microphones out to the audience and running around the stage to touch their outstretched hands. Taylor, dressed in a rainbow dress that only just covered her torso and the top of her thighs, teased her fans with a show as the tassels on her dress flared up and revealed her smooth pale skin. Charli wore a translucent all-white ensemble, showing off her toned abs and shapely legs. Camila wore a white top and black skirt that also showed off her abdomen and legs. Harry thought she looked a lot better in the blue dress she wore during their last meeting, but he did understand that she couldn't dance as easily in that.</p><p>The show finally ended and the audience began to leave. It was a long process but Hadrian was a patient man, and he could wait. And so he stood and waited as the lights went off and everyone was gone, except for Taylor, Camila, and Charli. Then he made his move, approaching them with a business card in his hands. Dressed to the nines in a sharp black suit and practically oozing power, he strode up to the trio with a smile on his face. "Hello, I am Hadrian Peverell, owner of Peverell Industries and I was wondering if any of you are interested in signing onto my music label?" As a high-rolling agent, he'd heard of sneaking whispers of Taylor's dissatisfaction with Big Machine Records due to their mishandling of her music. Scooter Braun was truly a fool if he didn't see the true gem-like potential of Taylor Swift...and Camila and Charli, if they'd wanted, were also very welcome.</p><p>Taylor nodded as she took the card. "I'm interested, definitely interested. I'll call you later." She was looking at his crotch the entire time, though, and so maybe she hadn't entirely meant interest in his record label - at the time, at least. Charli and Camila were whispering into each other's ears, thinking they were being discreet. Hadrian had to suppress a smile at how much they reminded him of his sisters, Amanda and Emily, who would've loved to sink their claws into these ladies if they were here.</p><p>Hadrian transported them away to the private hotel suite that he had rented for the express purpose of potentially bringing back any lovely women to have sex with. The quartet fell back onto the large, soft bed with enough room to fit a small town of people and began to strip. He gave each woman a kiss, sensing their desire and letting it energize him. Once naked, Hadrian reached for Charli first, since she was the closest to him. If these women weren't Muggles he would probably duplicate himself and take care of them individually at once, but he couldn't do that since they would end up needing their memories erased and he didn't want to do that.</p><p>"Oh, there's a big load in these babies here," Charli whispered as she cupped his balls with her hand. A smile broke across her face as she felt his hands on her arse. "Hope they work well, big boy." With one kiss to the tip of his cock, and one to his chest, she sank on his cock without further ado as Taylor and Camila both sat on his fingers. Hadrian lay back as she rode him in earnest, her hips moving up and down at great speed, her mouth falling open in a moan as he reached up and massaged her breasts. He drove her to orgasm over and over as she moaned and rocked herself against his cock, clutching it deep inside her, her thighs striking against his balls each time she ground herself down. A perfect sexual partner, but then there were many of those. Charli's eyes fluttered shut as Hadrian began to come, soaking her insides with sticky warmth, and Taylor and Camila saturated his fingers with their juices.</p><p>Taylor and Camila got off his hands and helped an exhausted Charli get off Hadrian so she could rest and recharge her batteries. They then leaned in to lick at Hadrian's cock, running their tongues over the head and shaft while squeezing his balls with their hands.</p><p>"Still so hard, after fucking Charli almost unconscious," Taylor murmured. "How?"</p><p>"Magic, darling."</p><p>Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. Or at least that's what the blonde thought, not knowing that he was in fact being very truthful. The little unofficial competition between herself and Camila proved very beneficial for Hadrian, who coated both their faces in his thick spunk after they brought him to orgasm with their mouths. And after they licked each other's faces clean, Taylor sat on Hadrian's face while Camila slid herself down onto his cock. Hadrian licked at Taylor, flicked his vibrating tongue against her clit while he rubbed Camila's clit with his thumb. Taylor screamed out in pleasure, she didn't know how Hadrian did that little trick with his tongue but she did know she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more, and more was what she was going to get as she ground her hips down on Hadrian's wicked tongue while playing with her own breasts and moaning at the top of her lungs.</p><p>And the same applied to Camila who could somehow feel Hadrian's cock vibrate a little, like some of her toys could do. The brunette started stammering dirty phrases beneath her breath as she watched Taylor's face contort in pleasure and as she rose up and down on his cock, making her juices flow freely onto him. She milked his cock for all it was worth and reached out for the blonde, pinching her hard nipples and rolling them between her fingers. Taylor shrieked as she came again and fell back onto the bed in a daze. Her own come, mixed with Hadrian's saliva, oozed out of her pussy and trickled down her legs. Now, all Hadrian's attention could be on Camila.</p><p>"My pussy and your cock, it was meant to be." Camila moaned, and Hadrian couldn't disagree with her. She squeezed him as tightly as she could, trying to get as much of his cock into her as possible. She wanted him to come inside of her the way he did to Charli. "And I know after this, I'll never be the same." Because how could she ever settle for another man's touch again after this wonderful, dare she say magical, experience? She didn't know that her own body was acting against her mind by amplifying and looping the pleasure she received due to Hadrian's magic, but she did know she felt like she was in seventh heaven right now as she rode him. She came again and again and finally, finally, she was gifted with a dose of his come inside of her. It was a delicious sensation, him bottoming out inside of her and filling her insides, and she wished this moment could've lasted longer.</p><p>Still, it was pretty good as it was. And this was something everyone in the room could agree on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>